


Autobiography

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Autobiography

"Ten minute autobiography?" Dawn asked her English teacher. "Like about _me_?

"You don't have to worry about getting every detail in."

"I'm not. I just -- "

"The trick is just to do it. Start writing and don't stop until the time is up."

Dawn stared at the blank page. She couldn't tell the truth. _Up until last year I was a magical key, but then some monks turned me into the Slayer's sister to protect me from a crazy goddess._

"Dawn, we've started."

She picked up her pen and began to write. _I was born in Westwood, California ... _


End file.
